


This Christmas

by kl125



Series: This Christmas [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, First Time, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Seth just wanted to spend the holidays with his two closest friends, but life never seems to go right for him.  Now he's facing another year spent alone cursing himself for all the mistakes he's made.





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been going so well for the reunited members of The Shield.  They'd gotten through the illness that had sidelined Roman and Seth and Dean had stayed strong after losing their tag team titles.

Seth was sure they would regain the belts soon and he'd been thrilled when at his urging, Roman had gone out and captured the Intercontinental title for himself.

Then Samoa Joe had taken it upon himself to become the new thorn in their sides and suddenly Dean was gone, having to undergo emergency surgery for a tricep injury that Seth himself had caused. 

Sure, Joe had made things worse, attacking it backstage, but Seth still wore a heavy crown of guilt for diving so recklessly in the vicinity of his friend.

Now all the elation he had felt about making things right with both of his brothers was evaporating before him.  Their reunion was turning out to be a bust and he knew that heading into Wrestlemania, the company would probably be sending them down separate paths again.

At least he had Christmas to look forward to.  He'd invited Dean and Roman to his home in Iowa for the holidays and he couldn't wait to share a old fashioned Christmas with them, complete with snow.

He smiled warmly to himself as he thought about the two Christmases prior to his betrayal.  

He remembered the early days of their time as a trio and how they'd slowly formed a strong bond of friendship both in and out of the ring.

Both he and Dean had been surprised by Roman's invitation to spend the holiday with his family in Florida, but they'd quickly accepted.

It had been strange being away from his own family and he knew Dean, who had made being a loner a career, had been overwhelmed by the whole experience.

Roman's massive tribe had welcomed them with open arms and lots of food and Roman's daughter had quickly roped them into long play sessions.

Seth's face lit up as he pictured Dean crouched in one of her little chairs, sipping "tea" from her play set.  If he was honest with himself, that had been the moment he had realized just how deep his love for the other man ran.  

Seth shook his head as his thoughts turned to the following Christmas at Dean's in Las Vegas.  If Roman had shown them a typical Samoan holiday, then Dean had shown them the most nontraditional one they'd ever been exposed to.

Seth chuckled as he played back the image of Roman whining throughout their hike up into the mountains.  Dean had wanted to share his favorite workout routine with them, but The Big Dog had not been a willing participant.

Still, even he had to admit it was worth it when they met the view at the top, Dean grinning proudly beside them. 

Seth had turned to smile at both of them, freezing as his eyes took in the image of Roman's face turned up to the sun, his neck exposed in a image of surrender as his long hair swayed in the breeze, Dean leaning against him with his arm around his shoulders.

Seth had had to turn away to catch his breath before he did something stupid like admit to his friends that he'd been crushing on both of them for years.  

He had known his feelings for Dean were growing stronger with ever passing moment, but if the tightness in his chest was any indication, he'd begun to fall in love with his other best friend as well. 

Being anywhere near Dean and Roman these days made him feel calmer and lighter and happier than he'd ever been in any of his past relationships.

The fact that he was having these feelings for his two male friends was a bit scary, but he wasn't ashamed of his attraction. He'd gladly shout it from the rooftops if he wasn't so afraid of the rejection he expected to receive from his two straight friends.  

That fear had been the main catalyst in his acceptance of Hunter's plan for him to turn on his brothers and join The Authority.  He knew that Dean and Roman would have understood if he'd explained things beforehand, they all knew how the business worked, but he'd chosen to cut all ties, blindsiding them with his viciousness.

Instead of his brothers joining him at his home that Christmas, he'd spent the holiday alone, holed up with a bottle of Jack and his own tears to keep him company.  

Now a year later, he'd finally begun to make things right.  He'd battled for Dean's forgiveness, but Roman had allowed him back into his life without much effort.

They were rebuilding their partnership and their friendship one step at a time and Seth was determined that he wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of having them in his life.  If friendship was all there was to be had, then he was grateful for that much.

After stopping in to visit Dean after his surgery, Seth had flown home, excited to get his house ready for visitors.

Then Dean had called and apologized, but his doctor had told him not to travel.  Disappointed, he'd told him he understood and that he would stop in to see him before he went back to work.

He tried not to let the news bring him down too much.  He spent Christmas Eve with his family while Roman was at home with his own, but he was flying to Seth's early the following morning.

After exchanging goodbyes with his family, Seth drove home, his mind already on a few little touches he wanted to make to his house before his friend arrived.

Smiling as his phone buzzed, Roman's name on the display, he quickly picked it up.

_Merry Christmas Ro!  I am just headed home now._

_Seth, hey I'm really sorry Uce, but Jo is begging me to stay and you know I can't resist that face.  Galina and I are actually getting along well for once so I am going to take advantage of it.  I figure with Dean absent, maybe you and I can go see him for New Years?_

_Oh, yeah sure, no problem man.  Go be with your daughter.  Listen, I am on the freeway so I better go.  I will give you a call tomorrow._

Seth hung up before he could hear Roman's reply.  He could feel the tears welling up and he had no intention of letting his friend hear just how upset he really was.

Pulling into his driveway, he parked and hurried inside, finally allowing his emotions to bubble over after the door closed.  Leaning back against the wall, he began to sob as he slid down to his knees.

Looking around at all of the decorating he had done in the few days he had been home made him cry even harder.

His sniffles died down a bit as his dog came down the stairs, seeming to sense his distress as he nudged quietly against him. 

Seth pulled him to him, burying his face in his fur.  At least he wouldn't be completely alone this year.  Last year he had left Kevin with his parents, determined to wallow in his aloneless.

"Well buddy looks like it's just you and me," he made himself get up and take Kevin for a walk before feeding him and heading to bed, not surprised when he heard his door push open and felt Kevin jump up with him, making himself comfortable at his feet.

Seth slept fitfully, images of his betrayal wrapped up with scenes from his pathetic Christmas alone and the replaying of his dive that injured Dean kept him tossing and turning, eventually driving Kevin to the floor.

He woke up way earlier than he'd intended.  With no one to open gifts with or cook for, he figured he'd just spend the day in bed watching tv.

He jumped when the knock came at his door.  He wasn't expecting anyone and didn't want to particularly see anyone but his brothers right now.

Sighing, he headed down the stairs, Kevin barking at his heels.  He peered out the curtain to see who was daring to disturb his day of self recrimination. 

His heart leapt as he saw Roman leaning against his door patiently as a clearly excited Dean, complete with a Santa hat perched on his head, jumped around impatiently next to him.

Seth hurried to fling open the door, loudly exclaiming, "What are you doing here?!"

"Surprise!" Dean yelled with a smirk, his arms thrown out to their sides, one tightly wrapped in a cast.

Shaking his head fondly, Roman moved forward pulling Seth in for a hug, "Merry Christmas, Uce.  He's been like this the whole trip.  I think the drugs he's on have given him even more energy if that's possible."

Seth clung to him, still in shock.  He felt like his emotions had been on a rollercoaster trip, plummeting to the depths of despair before surging up into the bubble of happiness that was bursting out of him now.

Pulling away, he continued to babble, "But I thought...I mean you said... what the hell Ro?"

Roman laughed, ruffling his hair a bit, "Very eloquent there Uce.  Sorry we lied to you, but we weren't sure Dean's doc would go for it and we didn't want to get your hopes up.  Then Dean decided it would be more of a surprise if you didn't know either of us were coming."

Seth stared between them confusedly.  Dean laughed, coming forward for his own exuberant hug as he began to do his own babbling, "You would have been proud of The Big Dog bro, he came into that doctor's office all Samoan-like basically telling him that he was going to personally drive me to his home and then out here.  I thought the doc was going to shit his pants!  He didn't have any choice but to give his permission.  I mean, the road trip's been a little rough and Ro's got to be tired, but we made it, right?  And it was nice to spend a little time with Jo, who sends her love by the way, oh, and this!" he pulled another Santa hat from his pocket, placing it over Seth's head, smoothing down his hair along the sides.

Seth's head continued to spin, his body beginning to tremble as he came down from his emotional high. Despite his best efforts to hold them back, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes once again.

He turned away from them, trying to hide them, but Roman wasn't going to let him get away with it, pulling him back around, "Hey Seth, what's wrong?  You know you can tell us anything right?"

Seth squeezed his eyes shut, determined to stop this from getting anymore embarrassing than it already was.  He was surprised to suddenly feel a arm slide around him, pulling him into a solid, warm chest.  He opened his eyes, expecting to find himself against Roman, but he blinked in shock as he realized that it was Dean who was holding him protectively with his one good limb.

Shook, he felt the sobs he'd been trying to hold back bursting out as Roman suddenly moved behind him, coming up against his back and wrapping his arms around both of them.

He didn't know how long they stood there, his body wracked with the crying he'd thought he'd gotten out of his system the night before.  Roman ran one of his hands up and down his back reassuringly as Dean whispered into his ear, "We're here Seth, don't worry, no one is going anywhere, alright?"

It didn't surprise Seth that Dean had a inkling about what was wrong with him.  They had always been more closely in tune with one another's emotions, able to read one another since those early days in FCW.

Finally getting himself together, he slowly drew back from their tight embrace, his eyes looking everywhere but directly at them, "Thanks you guys.  I'm sorry, I was just really upset that you guys weren't going to make it and seeing you here this morning was a little overwhelming.  Last Christmas was just a really bad time and I was really looking forward to spending this one here with you."

Roman nodded in understanding, "It was a bad time for all of us Uce.  I couldn't get this one to even leave his house last year.  I was with my family, but there was a huge hole, you know?  I'd gotten used to spending this time with you guys."

Dean concurred, "I couldn't go to Ro's and pretend that everything was alright.  I spent Christmas day on my couch with a bottle of whiskey and a pizza."

Seth laughed weakly, "I sent Kevin to my parents and I spent the day with a bottle of Jack laying in my bed watching Netflix.  I couldn't even eat anything."

Dean suddenly grew serious, "If you felt that way Seth, then why, why did you do what you did?  I know we've talked about this, but I still feel there's something I'm missing because I still don't understand.  I mean, I know that you wanted a chance to compete at the highest level, a chance to wear the belt, but come on man, there had to be more to it for you to do it the way you did!"

Trembling, Seth walked away from them, sinking down to his couch.  He was worn out from everything he'd been feeling and he was tired of all of the lying and evading.  Maybe it was time he just told the truth and faced the consequences, but the thought of losing his two friends again had him hesitating.

Dean and Roman weren't ready to let him push them aside though.  They shared a intense look before settling down in front of him, perched on the edge of his coffee table.  Patiently, they waited as Seth got his thoughts together.

Closing his eyes, Seth took a deep breath before biting the bullet, "I love you, both of you."

Roman quickly returned the sentiment as Dean stumbled through a awkward, "Man, you know I feel the same way about both of you.  You guys are my family."

Seth interrupted them, "No, you don't understand, I'm in love with you both.  I have been for a long time.  I didn't want to be and I tried not to be, but it's not going away.  It's only getting stronger and I know that I'm probably making you really uncomfortable right now, but I can't keep lying to you.  It's not fair to any of us and just so you know, I'm not telling you this because I'm expecting anything back. I just wanted to clear the air and hopefully you can forgive me and we can salvage our friendships.  I'll never try to cross the line with either of you, I promise."

"Why not?"

Seth blinked at Dean, "Huh?"

"I said, why not?  The way I see it, lines are made to be crossed, right?"

"What our lunatic friend here is trying to say is that we'd both be happy to cross that line with you," Roman reached out and took one of Seth's hands, thumb brushing against his own gently.

"Wha?" Seth spluttered.

"You, me, him, upstairs in that nice big bed of yours," Dean pointed at each of them in turn.

"Jesus Dean, you're going to give him a heart attack!  Sorry Seth, you know he has no tact.  Listen, Dean and I had been trying to figure out how to tell you something as well.  Last year after the whole Christmas alone debacle, Dean and I spent New Year's Eve together in Vegas.  We didn't plan on it, but we got trashed and we ended up spilling our guts to one another. Turns out we'd both been in love with you and losing you the way we did was devastating.  I turned to my family, but Dean, Dean turned it in on himself and he put all his energy into trying to ruin you," Roman continued to run his hand soothingly against Seth's own. 

Dean reached out and took Seth's other hand in his own, "I was hanging on by a thread, man. Especially with being over on Smackdown away from both of you.  I didn't know what to do with all of the hurt I was feeling and I kept thinking that it was what I deserved.  I've pushed away everyone who has ever loved me, so I figured I'd pull away from Roman as well before it could happen with him.  But Big Dog wasn't going away without a fight and he kept showing up on our days off and inviting me out with his cousins.  New Year's was all his idea, of course, but I'm the one who made the first move."

Seth's eyes widened as he listened to what they were telling him.

Roman picked up the thread of the tale, "Dean kissed me and I knew that he was doing it to try to drive away the memory of you, but I was looking for the same thing and so I kissed him back and we wound up in bed.  Things were pretty awkward the next morning.  We both figured the other one had regrets and we tried to go back to just being friends, but the tension between us was wearing on both of us.  It all came to a head the first night Dean was back on RAW. I'd assumed we'd be traveling together once again, but Dean took off without me and booked a separate room.  I ended up pounding on his door in the middle of the night, drunk out of my mind."

Dean nodded, "He was gone man, I've never seen him that out of it, but even as far gone as he was, he was clear on what he came for.  He told me that he couldn't get our night out of his head and that he knew I didn't feel the same, but that he loved me just as much as he loved you and that he was tired of me pushing him away and out of my life."

"Dean being, well Dean, he didn't want to believe me.  He shoved me into his room's second bed and told me to sleep it off, but in the morning with a clear, if aching head, I said it all over again.  That's when he said it back to me in a Dean way, of course!"

"Hey, I  thought same here and ditto got my point across!"

Seth's head continued to roll back and forth between the two in disbelief.

Roman thumped Dean's ear, "Yeah babe, it's everyone's dream to profess their love and hear ditto back!"

"So you two are together?" Seth tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but he failed as both Dean and Roman clasped his hands tighter.

"Yeah we have been Seth.  When Dean forgave you, I was a little bit scared that it was going to be the end of it.  We only started this thing because we were both missing you, but Dean reassured me that having you back in his life wasn't going to change anything.  Then we had a chance to reform The Shield and I seized the opportunity and it wasn't long before all those feelings I buried when it came to you came rushing back."

"Neither of us ever stopped feeling that way about you Seth, we just added in our feelings for each other.  When we forgave you, we wanted to tell you about us, but we weren't sure how you'd react.  Then I got hurt and I saw how upset you were and how scared you were about The Shield breaking up again.  Then you were so happy when we said yes to spending Christmas with you.  We both started to think that maybe our feelings weren't one-sided after all."

"And now you know they're not," Seth shared quietly.

Grinning, Roman lay his other hand on top of Dean and Seth's joined ones, "That's right Uce.  So how about it?  We both are completely head over heels in love with you and each other.  Dean and I are willing to try to make this work.  The ball's in your court now."

"So you want a relationship with me?  With all three of us?"

Leaning forward, Dean bumped Seth's forehead with his own, "That's the general idea, yeah.  What's say you and I take Big Dog to bed and show him just how well we work as a team?"

Seth gulped, "I don't know what to say.  I never thought, I mean I've always hoped."

Sharing another look, Dean and Roman moved to the couch, flanking Seth on both sides.  Roman turned his face to his, leaning down for a gentle kiss before releasing him to Dean whose own kiss was a bit rougher, leaving Seth chasing after him as he moved away.

Blinking dazedly at both of them, Seth unsteadily stood up, reaching his hands out to them and pulling them backwards up the stairs with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once they made it to Seth's room, he found himself apologizing for the messy bed. 

He stood next to it, shifting his feet as his eyes traveled around, unsure of himself now that he'd led them there.  This day had moved so far beyond anything he'd been expecting that he still couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

Noticing his unease, Roman moved towards him, pulling him into his arms, "You know we don't have to do anything here right?  We can head back downstairs and exchange our gifts and we can help you get that meal together you kept telling us about.  There's no rush Uce."

Roman threw Dean a significant look that he naturally didn't pick up on, "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Roman said, "I was saying that we can take things slow here.  I think we've overwhelmed baby boy.  I mean we've had plenty of time to get used to all of this, but he's just catching up with us."

Looking closer at Seth, Dean could see how nervous he was and he began to understand what Roman was trying to do. 

Moving forward, Dean placed his hands on Seth's shoulders, "Yeah man, I know how weird it was for us that first night babe, it's a lot to take in.  This is a first for you, right?"

Relaxing a bit at their touch, Seth turned his head towards Dean, "I, yeah, I've never been with a man before, but it's not like I haven't had years to think about it.  I want it, want you, both of you, but I just wasn't expecting it to fall into my lap like this."

Dean's eyes sharpened at his words, "Years?  How long have you had feelings for us babe?"

Seth's expression darkened, eyes slinking away from them guiltily, "I've wanted you pretty much since we met D, but I fell in love with you that first Christmas we spent together.  I started having feelings for Ro around the same time, but I realized how deep in I was on the mountain that following Christmas."

Dean nodded to himself as he voiced his thoughts, "That's why you started acting so weird.  You were scared and afraid to say anything and that's why you did what you did."

Roman eyes widened as he put things together himself, "You thought you couldn't come to us and Hunter played on your vulnerability, offered you everything on a silver platter.  You wanted to put distance between us so you rolled with it."

Seth's voice dropped as he pulled away from Roman and shook off Dean's hands, "I did more than roll with it, I put both of you through hell for months because I couldn't handle my own damn feelings!"

Roman and Dean shared a look over Seth's head, coming to a quick decision together as they moved forward, effectively trapping Seth between them as they laced their arms around him.

"Baby boy, you don't have to feel guilty anymore, okay?  We already forgave you for all of it and now you know that D and I were having the same problems.  We were all afraid to say anything and rock the boat on our partnership.  What's done is done, but now we all know how we feel, so can we just move forward?"

Seth's eyes closed as he felt the two men he loved surround him.  Hearing Roman's words of encouragement helped loosen some of the guilt he'd been carrying around for so long.

"While we're at it, can you please stop blaming yourself for my arm babe?  Things happen in the ring, we all know that and we all deal with it.  I know you're worried they're going to split us up again, and maybe they will, but they can't split up this, alright?" Dean put in his own two cents.

Seth let his arms grip onto Roman as he asked, "And what is this exactly?  Are we boyfriends, friends with benefits, partners, what?"

"How about all of the above and then some?" Dean quipped.

Roman pinched his side as he shared, "I think boyfriends sounds pretty good, don't you?  We're partners in and out of the ring and brothers no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good," Seth whispered into Roman's shoulder.

Grinning, Dean couldn't resist asking, "Does that mean we can bone now?"

Roman snapped at him, "Dammit Dean!"

Dean grinned wider though as Seth began to giggle helplessly between them, "At least someone appreciates my humor!" he said shooting his tongue out at Roman.

Turning in their arms, Seth reached up and pulled Dean's head down to his own, his lips lightly caressing his as Dean relaxed into him.  As Seth released him, he couldn't help shooting Roman a smirk, his Santa head sliding down a bit.

Roman just rolled his eyes, but was distracted by Seth turning around and drawing him in for his own kiss.

Pulling away, Seth moved a few steps away from them as he implored, "Show me what to do. I want to see you two together."

Roman took a minute to look at him, seeming to decide that he was sincere before turning to Dean and drawing him to him, "Merry Christmas Uce!" he drawled before pushing Dean forward into their own messy kiss.

Dean quickly settled into the kiss, giving as good as he was getting and grinning again as he heard a definite moaning coming from Seth, who had drawn a bit closer to them, his eyes locked on their passionate display.

As they released one another, Dean turned back to Seth, reaching out his hand to him once again, "Let us take care of you Seth."

Seth let Dean draw him to the bed and push him down to a sitting position.  He kept eye contact with him as Dean began to push down his pants as Roman sat down behind him, his arms coming down to his waist and slowly pushing his shirt up and over his head, the Santa hat coming with it, but Dean quickly put it back on.  Seth shivered as the cool air moved across his chest.

Together, Dean and Roman worked together to move Seth backwards, laying him down on the pillows as they each took a place on either side of him, Dean sitting up to keep his arm safe. 

Their hands moved in unison down his throat and chest and across his waist.  They took turns kissing him, just letting him get used to them there.

Seth was in heaven, living out a live action version of things he'd been dreaming about for years. 

He'd never imagined that simple kisses could make him feel so much, but he found himself floating higher and higher with every soft touch and every time one of his boys kissed him senseless.

He didn't know how long they lay there, just making out like teenagers, but eventually Seth began to realize that he wanted to touch them in the same ways they were him and pulled away from Roman's eager mouth, "Wait, I want to see you.  I need to touch you guys."

With no hesitation, the pair moved back, tossing their clothes off haphazardly, Roman helping Dean with his shirt. To Seth's delight they were both kneeling over him in no time, his boxers extending further as his obvious interest swelled inside, "Underwear too, I want to see all of you."

The truth was that over the years of sharing locker rooms and hotel rooms, they'd all seen one another naked a number of times, but as Seth was discovering, nothing could compare to seeing Roman and Dean in front of him wearing nothing but expressions of lust. 

Seth let his eyes roam, taking in Dean's massive build and his adorable small waist that led down to his thick, swelling pink cock. 

He licked his lips as he let his eyes move over to Roman, his eyes slowly moving over the tattoo that he'd always wanted to run his mouth across and down to the dark beauty of Roman's huge dick, which was pointed squarely at him.

Seth moaned as he sat up, crawling to the end of the bed on his knees as he reached out and took both cocks in his hands, letting his hands roam up, rolling their balls before moving back down to the heads and gently flicking over the tips as the pair began to pant above him.

He was startled when Dean's hand pushed him away, "Do you want to taste babe?"

Seth's breathing deepened as he thought about it, unsure about the prospect but turned on by the thought nonetheless, "Yeah, I'm not sure I'm going to be any good at it, but I'd like to try."

Dean nodded as he said, "Don't try for too much at first.  It takes awhile to get the hang of it, especially with Big Dog's package, but now I can take that thing down at a moment's notice."

Leaning back Seth added, "How do you want to do this?"

Taking on his natural role as leader, Roman urged Dean to sit down on the bed and had Seth crouch down on the floor in front of him.

He gently palmed Dean's dick, holding it in place and urging Seth forward.  

Seth hesitatingly let his tongue swipe across the head, lapping up the precome leaking from Dean's slit.  He winced at the bitter taste, but plowed ahead, running along the edges.

Dean moaned, sliding his hand through Seth's hair, gently pushing him forward.

Encouraged by Dean's contented moans, Seth began to take him in slowly, trying to cover his teeth as he went.

Behind him, Roman offered encouragement, "That's it baby,  You're doing great.  Our boy tastes amazing doesn't he?"

Seth murmured his agreement, the humming causing Dean to let out a whine and a jump, pushing further down Seth's throat, who pulled off coughing.

"Sorry babe!" Dean gasped.

"S'alright," Seth rasped, moving back towards him, determined to finish what he started. 

Knowing better what to expect, he settled into a steady rhythm, using his hands to touch what he couldn't handle.

Dean's hand caressed his face as he said, "I'm right there babe.  You have some options.  I can come in that pretty mouth of yours or on you or we can go for broke and I can break in that virgin ass of yours."

Seth froze, the possibilities overwhelming, but not unwelcome.  Trembling as Roman laid a hand on his bare back he managed to share, "I want it.  I want you in me, but what about Ro?"

Grinning lasciviously Dean shared, "Oh I think Big Dog has that covered."

Roman laughed, "I may have some ideas," he drew Seth back to his feet taking his lips in a decisive kiss as he slid his hands down cupping his ass.

"Can I get him ready for you D?"

Momentarily speechless, Dean just nodded at him.

Roman led Seth back onto the bed, crouching above him as he let his hands roam before letting his lips trail down his throat, over his nipples and on downward.

Once he reached his destination, he grasped the edge of Seth's boxers, raising up to look at him, "This OK?"

Seth just whined, pushing his thighs toward him as Dean laughed, "I think he's ready for you Big Dog."

Roman pulled his boxers off as he leaned down, sucking down Seth's twitching cock in one gulp as he writhed beneath him.

Satisfied that he had Seth fully distracted, he turned to Dean, who'd already produced a tube of lube and eagerly worked it over Roman's hand.

Roman moved his hand under Seth, letting his fingers trail across his hole.

Seth shivered, tensing up, but Roman's mouth continued to work him over, letting him get used to the feel of his fingers before gently pushing his index inside.

Seth squirmed but didn't pull away. He tried to relax as Roman let go of his cock, "OK baby boy, I'm going to add another finger.  Just breathe OK?"

Seth nodded, breath hitching as the second finger breached him, Roman scissoring them apart, running against his walls. 

Seth jumped as sparks suddenly shot through him, Roman finally finding what he was searching for.

"There you go babe, Big Dog found your pleasure spot.  Now things are really going to get interesting!" Dean shared.

Seth couldn't respond, too caught up in the sensations flooding through him as Roman added a third finger.

Eventually, he pulled away to Seth's disappointment, "He's ready for you Uce."

"Fuck, how are we going to do this with my arm?"

Roman ran it through his head, urging Seth to scoot over to the right side of the bed on his side so Dean could lay down behind him on his good arm, which he slid around Seth's waist.

"Gonna need your help Uce," Dean peered up at Roman.

Roman crouched over them, bringing Seth's right leg back around Dean's waist as he lubed up Dean's cock, placing it at Seth's entrance, "Seth, D and I are clean and we haven't been using condoms.  Bareback okay with you?"

Seth's eyes widened at the proposed commitment behind his words, he reached around stroking Roman's hand and Dean's waist as he stated, "I'm clean too and I want to feel you both."

Roman smiled back at him"Baby boy, this isn't going to be easy for you in this position for your first time so you're going to need to take control and do it at your pace."

Seth nodded, slowly pushing back as Roman guided Dean's dick to his entrance.  He whined as the tip breeched him, Dean trying to hold himself still.

As Dean fought the urge to move, Seth took a deep breath and pushed back further, taking in a bit at a time until Dean was seated fully in him, their hips flush.

Roman ran his hand down Seth's back soothingly, "Perfect Uce, now Dean's gonna move.  It's gonna hurt for a minute, but I promise it's going to be so good."

"Mmm, you feel so perfect babe, so tight," Dean slowly drew out, his good arm clutching Seth's side as he started up a slow push and pull.

Seth jumped in pain, but as Dean brushed his prostate, he began to squirm back against him, hoping to recapture the feeling.  Dean laughed as he angled himself just right so he was hitting it on every push in.

Satisfied that both of his boys were enjoying themselves, Roman moved himself into the space behind Dean on Seth's large California King bed. 

Watching for a moment, he blurted out, "You know you two look ridiculous in those hats!"

Before they could respond, he crawled down until he was facing Dean's ass, pushing his cheeks apart and plunging his tongue inside.

Dean jumped, "Fuck!"

Seth peered behind him, letting out his own moan as he saw what had Dean moving wildly against him, "Oh my god, that's so hot!  Fuck D, you feel so good!"

"If I know Ro, it's about to get better for both of us!"

Roman laughed as he moved back up to Dean's back, "You know me so well Uce.  Ready for me?"

Dean wiggled his ass at him, "Come and get it Big Dog."

Not needing anymore encouragement, Roman lubed his cock and slid inside of Dean, letting him adjust before sliding out and timing his pace with Dean's slides in and out of Seth.

Seth hadn't thought it could get any better but he'd been wrong.  He could feel Roman moving against Dean as Dean drilled into him and he laughed as Roman stretched out his long arm so he could pull both of them back towards him.

"Baby boy, can you take care of yourself up there?  I can't reach you and Dean can't do it."

It took a minute for Seth to get his meaning, but then he reached down grasping his cock loosely and beginning to stroke it in time with their thrusts.

The trio's moans echoed through the room along with the slapping of their bodies as the headboard banged against the wall.

At some point Kevin had begun barking outside the shut door, but they were too caught up in their passion to even notice and he eventually drifted off.

"I'm right there!" Dean panted.  "Come on guys, come with me!"

Roman sped up as Seth moved his hand faster. 

Freezing up, Dean let loose, flooding Seth's insides as Seth shot forward, drenching his sheets.

"Come on Big Dog!" Dean squeezed his thighs around Roman, who promptly shot his own load off.

Spent, they draped across one another before Roman slowly drew out of Dean and then helped Dean pull out of Seth, laying him on his back.

Seth turned towards them, tears trailing down his face.

Roman reached out, grabbing his arm, "Seth, what's wrong?"

"I, I just, luv, love you both so much."

Relieved, Roman grinned, "We love you too baby!"

Dean sat up, "Switch with me babe."

Confused, Seth crawled over him, settling in between them, but relaxed as Dean drew him against his good arm, laying his head on his chest, "I, you know, love you both too and whatever."

Seth giggled as Roman lay back down, draping his arms over them as he pressed up against Seth's back and tickled Dean's side.

Content, they drifted off to sleep.

...

Much later, after another intense make out session that ended with Seth coming down Dean's mouth as Roman took his turn in Seth's ass followed by a tricky shower together, the trio was downstairs putting together the dinner Seth had been so gungho about.

Twinging as he moved around, his ass stinging a bit, not used to the activity he'd subjected it to, Seth took in the view of Roman mashing potatoes at his stove while Dean danced around, getting in his way, enjoying the spanks Roman kept directing his way.

Seth smiled.  All he'd wanted was to spend the holiday with the men he loved and here they both were, loving him back in equal measure.  

Catching their eyes, they smiled playfully back at him.

Seth knew he'd always remember this Christmas as the day his dreams came true.


End file.
